your eyes burn bright in the dark
by Lorenzo dragneel
Summary: Eren and Levi are stranded outside of wall rose,its getting dark,they cant find their horses and are deep in titan territory how will they survive with only half a gas tank left between them and the clothes on their back...(future lemons intended) RIREN
1. preview

Heya mina I know its been a while now but I have been incredibly busy at the moment with end of year 9 exams which I'm glad to say I passed all of them with a C+ in English

But I thought I'd start a new shingeki no kyojin-attack on titan fanfic .OK lets get this show on the road! #Hell yeah

"Corporal, slow down" Eren panted the air thick and muggy around them

"Brat if you weren't so clumsy we would have gotten back to the walls without a scratch by nightfall tomorrow, now get a move on Jaeger. "But Heichou I'm tired" Eren whined, purposely dragging his boots along the dusky trail. "Jaeger pick up your boots already you'll scuff them up".

"Levi pleas" "address me correctly brat I'm your superior" Levi spat. Levi stopped, turning to scold the boy for the umpteenth time today. "God you really know how to piss me off" he moaned to Eren now perched on the soil. "get up Jaeger", "or you can sit with me" Eren cooed a smile playing on his lips. "Eren if you don't get up now I will kick your ass back to wall rose", "ok corporal", sadness overcoming his usual happy demeanor. Eren was hoping to break through Levi's hard exterior, _**clearly that's not going to happen. But he said my real name not brat or Jaeger** _Eren thought to himself.

Eren had had a thing for Levi for a while now but if he told him Levi's triggered temper would surely explode in his face. But he had to try to show his affections he just had to figure out how…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi minna i have decided to do a colab with CandyCaneWriter on this story of mine so yeah check her out :) (she writes Fairy Tail and has done a amazing story called i can be romeo u can be julliet a lucy x zeref pairing) ;)**

* * *

**chapter 1:**

**Levi's pov**

Fuck! We only have half a fucking tank of gas left! Could of had fucking more if that stupid son of a bitch didn't waste it all. We don't have any camping supplies and its already getting darker by the minute! God damn it! Why of all people did I have to get stuck with this stupid brat!

"Heichou..."

"what is it, Jaeger"

Thump. Thump. Thump.

My breath quickened as the thumping got closer. Abnormal. I quickly turned as the titan clumsily strode towards us, its freakishly large disgusting head swinging side to side like it was on some sort of drugs. I grabbed my blades and swung into action. I quickly swerved in the air as my grapples grabbed the nearest surfaces. I effortlessly swung round the titans neck and in a twisted graceful dive, I cut a clean, neat wedge out of the titans neck and watched as its corpse landed on the floor with a thump. I watched at the titan blood on my clothes quickly evaporated.

"Ok, brat lets move" I ordered my breathing steady.

we walked aimlessly in the forest with no defense mechanism whatsoever. Pushing passed some branches, we stumbled upon a safe haven. A short stream flowed through the center of the lagoon, pooling to the side of a willow tree. I slowly walked to the edge of the pool and cupped the cool spring water in my palms and splashed the liquid onto my sweaty forehead. Eren slowly crept beside me and removed his boots, showing his many blisters. He slowly dipped his feet into the water and let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over me.

"How did you get those?"

Eren looked up confused.

"Did I stutter? Answer your Heichou!"

He slowly nodded and began to massage his feet, almost like he was mocking me. I stood up and made my way to some nearby plants. _These will do._

**Normal POV:**

Levi approached Eren and sat cross-legged in front of him and began to softly bandage his worn out feet. At the sudden act of kindness, Eren started to blush a light shade of pink.

"H-heichou?"

"Shut up brat."

Eren kept silent and listened to the sound of the breeze, whistling through the willow trees hanging over the little pool. As the millions of stars twinkled above them, Eren looked up and gazed at them.

"Hey mum..."

Levi glanced up, finishing the leaf bandages.

"Mikasa is really strong.. You wouldn't probably think that from such a cute girl.. And Armin, well he's great at making quick plans.. Hey, I joined the Survey Corps. Its hard work.. And sometimes I dont see why I put up with it all but then I remember all those people that had died for us and you.. And i get stronger and live through it.. Because if you don't fight.. you cant win..."

"Why are you talking to yourself, Jaeger?"

Eren slowly came back to reality and blushed as he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Uh.. Sorry. I'll shut up now."*

An awkward silence bestowed upon them.

"Levi where is your family?"

"Shut it you filthy brat."

Eren looked down apologetically

" I guess.. It wouldn't hurt to tell someone.. Tsk"

Levi stared at the far distant wall rose and let out a sigh.

"When i was younger, I lost my dad in the war and my mum was an alcoholic and used to beat me when she was angry.."

Levi raised the back of his top to show many of his long painful scars. Eren gasped but said nothing and let Levi carry on.

"I spent most of the time cleaning the house, in hopes of pleasing her but it never helped."

"levi how did she give you those scars?"

Levi rubbed his forehead with stress of the memories playing over and over in his head.

"With a long bamboo cane. I tried to run away once. I tried to end my pain but i could never bring myself to leaving her... I was stupid and naive! I should of fucking killed myself when I had the chance!"

Eren could see Levi's pain in his usual annoyed eyes, Eren bent forward and enclosed his arms around Levi's waist in a protective manner. Levi did nothing and let Eren hug him.

"Levi you dont have to feel pain anymore"

* * *

parody of chapter 1*

An awkward silence came upon the pair as they stared at each others crutches..

"MINES BIGGER BITCH" Said Eren.

"Fuck NO! Mines colossal! its a fucking MAJESTIC FUCKING UNICORN!" Screamed Levi.

"I DECLARE A SWORD FIGHT!" Eren protested.

"IMA BEAT YO ASS BOI!" Levi responded.

They both got out their MARCOS and started to have a dick war.

WHACK! BOOM! EXPLOSION! POLO!

"FUCK MY DICK BLEW OFF!" Eren cried

"FUCK IM A WOMAN!" Eren screams

"I guess i dont have to fuck you up the ass anymore..." Levi smirked.

"AH YOU CUNT!" Eren said.

"IMA BITE YO DICK OFF!" Eren growled.

"GTFO!" Levi purred.

"its raping Time! :)" Eren giggled. (Like a fucking school girl)

"OH SENPAI! FUCK ME!"

End of chapter 1. (PARODY OF AWESOMENESS!)

* * *

**Yay finished was crying as me and CCW were writing this ok c ya l8tr minna **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup bitches. It's Beth here ;) So like Lauren got back from holiday and so im here with her right now.. I wanna explain the parody part as you might be confused.. Its just were we get extremely bored (usually me) And write random dirty shit (also usually me) AND THEY MAKE NO SENSE!So yeah if you want just ignore it xD. Extreme grammar Nazis are always welcome to spot our mistakes. YEAH! here's the next chapter ;) BETH OUT!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_

_Eren could see Levi's pain in his usual annoyed eyes, Eren bent forward and enclosed his arms around Levi's waist in a protective manner. Levi did nothing and let Eren hug him._

_"Levi you don't have to feel pain anymore."_

**No ones POV:**

While Eren was sleeping Levi had searched the surrounding forest for a decent clean looking sitting log (when he had effortlessly carried it back to the temporary camp Levi dusted it down and deemed it just about clean) he took a seat, awaiting the 'Princesses' decent from dream world.

Eren lay sound asleep on the warm grass. Willow leaves lay underneath him, they served as some sort or mattress. Levi was near the little lake, sticking his only blade in the water, hopefully sticking it through and innocent fish to cook on the fire for a breakfast. After a while, Levi caught a few decent size fish, Eren started to stir as the smell of cooking fish filled the morning air.

"Rise and shine, princess! We don't have all day! Get your lazy ass out of bed and eat! We are burning daylight here!"

'Princess' arose from his uncomfortable sleeping position and made his way to the burning fire.

Eren took a seat on the pale log. Levi bent over the flames to check if the fish was burning.

"Heichou, What are you doing?"

Levi casually looked over, his annoyed glaze fixed on his tight face.

"What does it look like, brat?"

Eren shut up as he watched Levi bend over again, his firm ass on show.

_Damn, his ass is hot.._.

Eren started to drool as Levi bent further over. Within seconds Levi swiveled round and faced Eren.

"Brat, I know your hungry but be fucking patient!"

He returned to cooking, leaving Eren blushing and trying to find his words as dirty thoughts invaded his mind. Levi finally finished cooking the fish and they both ate in silence on the log by the warm fire. Eren tried to start a conversation, however failed by receiving a blunt 'tsk'... Even though the silence was killing them, the gap between them was closing. After the meal the duo set off into the unknown, trying to find the distant wall Rose.

After miles of walking, Eren's legs started to give way and started falling behind. After a few more minutes, Levi started to notice he was falling behind and turned around to face him, waiting for him to catch up. After so many steps, Eren's legs buckled and he tripped. In a flash, Levi Ran over to him and caught him before he touched the filthy ground.

"Be careful, fucking brat."

Levi assisted Eren to a nearby fallen log and sat him down.

"Now my ass is all dirty. The things I do for you, brat."

"Well let me clean you up" Eren purred, jumping out of his sitting position.

"Not a chance" Levi stated his usual bored expression plastered on his face.

"But Heichou" Eren whined in disappointment and sat back down.

"Shut your mouth. We have to get moving.."

Levi moved in front of Eren and grabbed his wrists, pulling him up. However, Levi used way to much force and found himself on the ground and a laughing Eren on top of him.

"FUCK! FUCK! GET OFF OF ME! THE FUCKING DIRT! OMFG HELP ME YOU SHIT!"

Eren didn't cease his laughing and Levi found himself smiling.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you up."

Eren got off his lap and helped Levi to his feet. After, Eren started to dust off Levi's back. His hands trailed down and his fingertips brushed his toned body.

"Urgh fuck it."

Levi removed his jacket and walked off, feeling a bit aroused.

"Hurry up Jaeger!"

They trudged through the dawn lit forest, there was a branch just out of Levi's reach, Eren noticed this as he came up to it. Eren drew it back and crawled underneath it, the branch decided to rebound and hit Levi strait in the face.

"I'm going to fucking murder you."

Eren shuddered and started to speed walk away from the murderous look in Levi's eyes. After many beatings from Levi, Eren spotted a nearby cave and suggested to stay there the night and rest as their feet ached. They both settled in the cave after Levi cleaned the whole place down, top to bottom.

"Eren, your dirty as fuck. If your thinking of sleeping anywhere near me, be at least clean!"

Eren shrugged and slowly pulled of his shirt in front of Levi, who was sitting, bored, on his jacket on the floor. Once his shirt was off, he pulled off his boots and sat next to Levi, who was trying so hard not to blush or stare at Eren's six pack that was forming. _I'd like to get on top of that.._

"Wow."

"Did you say something Levi?"

"Uh. No.. Nothing... Shitty Brat I'm tired so go to sleep."

Without another word, Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder and fell sound asleep.

"How am I supposed to sleep then?!"

* * *

**Da parody of chapter 2**

I like cheese. Like seriously. its fucking great dude.

"EREN! Are you high?!"

"BITCH, I MIGHT BE!"

"the fuck you doing with that match?"

"AND WE'RE GOING TO LET IT BURN BURN BURN MY ASS!"

"Wait, what when did Ellie Goulding come into this?"

"That's a tree god damn it!"

"WHATEVER YOUR ON I WANT SOME" Levi shouted

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"Bend over then, so i can shoot my load deep inside you"

"What.."

"NOTICE ME SENPAI!"

"No."


	4. Chapter 3

**heya minna Lauren here with a new chapter whoo! k here we go!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Wow."_

_"Did you say something Levi?"_

_"Uh. No.. Nothing... Shitty Brat I'm tired so go to sleep."_

_Without another word, Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder and fell sound asleep._

_"How am I supposed to sleep then?!"_

**Chapter 3**

**Erens POV:**

_I didn't have much sleep last night... eww Levi's drooling on me! _I frantically tried to push Levi off me but he was too heavy. _How is such a small person so freaking heavy!? _Levi snugged closer, wrapping his arms around my chest and smudging the saliva on my bare chest...

**Levi's POV:**

I opened my eyes to find a disgusted Eren looking at me. _why does my face feel wet? What the fuck is around my mouth! What has Eren done to me?!_

"Brat, did you spit on me?"

My eyes traveled around the room and then fell on Eren's bright green ones.

"No.. Heichou you were drooling on me.."

"what.. no.. I don't drool?!"

I could feel myself welling up.. _All the bacteria.. And now its all over my face and I wont be able to wash it off and I'm miles away from my clean room and miles away from any shower! I'm filthy! I'm going to have a mental break down! _I started hyperventilating as all the thoughts of bacteria crawling all over me invaded my mind and I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"H-Heichou? Its okay! Don't cry! We can clean you up. I swear there will be a river somewhere... Come on, please don't cry!"

Eren gently wiped Levi's tears away hugged him soothingly. I started to feel embarrassed as Eren's soft fingers traced the small of my back. _Have I really just cried in the arms of my inferior? What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be like this?! I'm not supposed to be like this in front of someone like him...i'm turning softer..._

**No ones POV:**

-_after breakfast and many hours of walking-_

"brat carry me my feet are tired" Levi ordered authority written all over his face.

"Ok... CORPORAL! what are you doing? Eren screamed to Levi now perched on his back.

"Jaeger, i'd appreciate just walk rather than screaming in my ears"Levi whispered in a sleepy voice

"sorry Levi"...Levi just grunted as he let sleep take over him...

* * *

**Parody time: **

"I like chicken!" Eren blurted out

"I like it more"Levi challenged

"No you like my cum on your face, heichou!"

"You like it when i cum in your pussy "Levi smirked

"yeah it feels...wait,what u bitch" Eren whimpered

A wild Mikasa appeared!

"Levi.. I'm going to slowly rip your cock off and feed it to the titans.. Wait is it even a cock? Its too small to tell!"

"do you like cum, would you like to wear it"

"No I'm a butch lesbian with armin!"

armin,armout thats your best strap on move"Levi stated

"at least its a bigger dick than your's" said mikasa owning Levi in the process

"you wanna see"

"see what"

humanity's biggest weapon"

"what"

"my COLOSSAL DICK

**oosh thats the end of that then till next time lauren out and beth in da sky with pink fluffy unicorns!**


End file.
